Document editing systems enable creation of numerous types of electronic documents (e.g., emails, catalogs, etc.). Typically, the document editing systems provide graphic features as tools for enabling the user to design a canvas for a document. The functionality provided in such manner by conventional approaches tends to be generic with respect to the type of content being modified. Moreover, the graphic features typically do not reflect a state of the document that is being created.